Life after Cherub
by cherubagent1205
Summary: SUSPENSE! DEATH! ROMANCE! JUNIOR! This story is about James and Kerry's life after Cherub, you will also see main characters from past cherub books.I do not own Cherub!It is rated T because Cherub isn't suitable for younger readers.
1. University

**This is my first fanfiction by the way.**

* * *

James was having a hell of hangover from last night. Him and Kerry were still in a relationship after Cherub and they had a party to celebrate still being together. Whilst Kerry only had a few glasses, James had bottles of wine. Kerry entered the room looking like she barely had any sleep.

"You alright from last night?" she smiled as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm having one hell of a hangover" he replied as he got up. Kerry always made James feel comfortable and he imagined their future together married. James the typical lazy farther that does nothing and Kerry the typical mother that always does something then it just dawned on James, he realized how lucky he was that Kerry was still by his side after all those times he cheated on her and dumped her.

_Few hours later_

When James finished all his lessons he jogged to his room and lied on the bed for an hour or so. He was dead tired, he had so many bags under his eyes you make a new number trying to count them all. After his nap James knocked on Kerry's room.  
"Come in," shouted Kerry's room mate,Caitlyn. Caitlyn looked strangely familiar and like a model, she had nice curves and big tits but James knew he was on his last chance with Kerry.  
"Is Kerry here?" James asked, looking around the room.  
"Yeah, she just went to the toilet," said Caitlyn. Seeing Caitlyn's fine looking body as she wear only body hugging clothes, James quickly got face to face with Caitlyn and was staring in her light blue eyes and perfect soft lips. He leaned in to a kiss, it was surprisingly familiar and after a few seconds whilst Kerry came into the room.

"JAMES!What are you doing with my roommate?" shouted Kerry with hurt and anger in her voice. James was startled and jumped in shock.  
"well..eurgh...emm-" James was now stuttering and could not think of a good enough excuse.  
"I hate you James Choke!" shouted Kerry,a flow tears were going down her smooth face as she ran out of the room.

_the next day_

The new alarm clock James's roommate got was beeping. James quickly threw it at the other side of the room, he threw it with so much force the case cracked open and the wall had a small dent in it.

"OI!Why did you do that?" shouted John.

"It was annoying me, you should know by now,how my temper is you asshole," replied James.

"You owe me £10,shitward" told john. James tutted and gave him a ten pound note. John was a bit of a money grabber and it was a bit obvious he was gay. He kinda reminded James of Kyle Blueman from the old days of Cherub, Kyle would always scam James or wind him up. James quickly put on a pair of joggers and a t-shirt showing a 80s motorbike. As he walked out of his room, he saw his ex Kerry, who had puffy red eyes, he had felt terrible about what he did last night.

"ughh... Kerry look, I am reaaly sor-" said James but Kerry blanked him and walked away. James sighed but he knew Kerry would come around one day. Suddenly Caitlyn came out of her room, all bruised and cut.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" shouted James bewildered.

"It was Kerry when she was told, you snogged me at the party and she turned to a kung fu master and knocked the shit out of me,"moaned Caitlyn. James was furious, Kerry wasn't suppose to use any extreme fighting skills she learnt from Cherub, he knew Kerry's lessons off by heart so he quickly ran as fast as he could. Once Kerry was in James sight, James quickly jumped right in front of her,

"Why did you knock Caitlyn with your Cherub fighting skills?,"shouted James with fury in his voice.

"Well, why did you cheat on me with that piece of shit?" replied Kerry with tears running down her face.

"I only kissed for 2 seconds, it's not like i damned shagged her or anything," roared James.

"Well I was told you were snogging that bitch don't give me that bullshit!"Kerry slapped James so hard you could here the impact in the other rooms of the whole floor. As Kerry slapped him, she swung her foot around him, floored him and after that that she punched him a lot times for what seems like years."Why do you always hurt my heart like this James. Even when i stay by your side still all those times,you stab me in my back. "

As James was getting beaten up by a wild,vicous Kerry, his vision started to fade and his eyelids felt heavy. _Am i blacking out?_ thought James as his eyes started to close.

_James blacked out_

As James slowly opened his eyes. He saw Kerry by his bed. His whole body ached badly, his arms felt like they were snapped and his chest has a dent in it.

"w-w-w-what happened?" asked James.

"I'm sorry James, I kinda made you faint. " apologized Kerry." It was out of order, i know."

"what!" replied James, it seemed Kerry decided to forget about the kiss but in fact it was totally the opposite.

"I'm really sorry, it's just when I saw you kissing Caitlyn and heard you were snogging her last night, it made my remember all the times you cheated on me and I just kinda freaked out."Kerry was now crying her eyes out." But I didn't come here to say sorry, I have to tell you something."

"what?" James tried to say with the lump in his throat. He felt so guilty about how he treats Kerry, she was the only one he really loved but his moral compass flies out the window when Kerry is not around and his is close to a hot girl especially girls like Caitlyn."Your not going to dump me are you?"

"No it's not that, it's just um..." Kerry was sweating now."I'm pregnant..."

* * *

**sorry guys it's a bit crap i know. I'll carry on if you want me to.**


	2. New job

"WHAT!" shouted the now shocked James."I'm not ready to be a dad!I'm still in university!"

"Well either you quit college with me or I leave university with you half dead tomorrow." warned Kerry. He knew she was serious because of the tone in her voice.

"Can't you get an abortion-"

"I'm having this baby no matter what you say!" interrupted Kerry.

"Well I am the farther. I am right?"

"I couldn't have slept with someone else already,can I?"

"Ok, give me a few days to think about it."

"I'll give you a week."

_The next week_

"Rise and shine dickshit," smiled John.  
"What do you want?"James said whilst rubbing his recovering in the hospital, james was told to still get lots of sleep. He looked at the new alarm clock John bought."It's 2:00 am!"  
"Though i'd remind you about that bird,Kerry, you know the one you got pregnant, you have to think if you leaving or not." smiled John."Plus I thought I would annoy you."  
"Shit, Kerry told you?"  
"Na it is kinda obvious she is pregnant and everyone knows that you were the only one who slept with her,"joked John."Do you think I am a idiot?"  
"Oh shut up John, I got enough on my plate without you winding me up!" moaned James but what John said really sunk in deep. James only had 2 decisions, Leave with Kerry or abandon her for uni. It was his fault, that she is pregnant and he didn't want to be like his dad and leave the poor girl/boy alone with her to do all the work but he was not ready to be the farther and he had a whole career ahead of him. He finally decided. He wasn't going to stay at uni. He'll tell Kerry the news at 8:00pm morning.

_6 hours later_

James knocked on the door, no reply. _that is strange Kerry is always in her room at 8:00 am_ thought James. He decided to open the door and to his unpleasant surprise, Kerry was sleeping with another guy called looked like a body builder, with a lot of hair on his chest

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" roared James with a touch of hurt. He thought he was the only one who slept with Kerry but clearly she cheated behind his back._Am I the farther? _thought James_ Did Kerry lie to me about me being the only possible farther?_. "KERRY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS GUY?"  
"It's not what it seems James, I got super drunk and I don't know what happened." said Kerry."I promise this is the first time I've seen this guy in my bed! Please forgive me!"  
" Why Kerry? Why?" James was horrified when saw all the condoms on the bed, worst bit is some of them were used more then once." I thought you loved me." James quickly ran out of the room in shame, who would of thought Kerry would cheat on him everyone thought it was would be the opposite on campus. The argument caused a massive ruckus and everyone popped their head out of the rooms to check what was goining on. After 5 minutes sulking in his room James heard a knock.  
"Come in!" shouted James."oh it's you.." At the door was Kerry, wearing a mini skirt and a tight white shirt, it was obvious she was trying to get on James's good side with the clothing.

"James, I'm sorry! It was a one time thing! I was drunk just forgive me!"pleaded Kerry. James started giggling."What so funny?"  
"You did the exact thing I did to Dana, so this makes us equal on cheating on each other" smirked James.  
"So you forgive me?" smiled Kerry.  
"Of course but if he is the dad of the son, I might leave you with a beaten up dad" James started to turn serious." Any ways about that decision you gave me."  
"You coming with me?"  
"After you check who the dad is." Now James tone was now dead serious.

_A few days later_

"So this is where our house is" smirked James.  
"Yeah this is where our 1st child is going to be," Kerry smirked back.  
"You said one of our old friends live around here?"  
"Yeah, let's go tomorrow to meet her,"said Kerry.

The house Kerry bought smelt like one of those 2 star restaurants where the toilet hasn't been cleaned and the toilets were blocked with shit and piss but at least it was big enough for a family of 4. The main reason Kerry chose this place is because it is close to the Cherub campus. After 3-4 bottles of Febreeze and a lot of unpacking, the house was decent enough to live in although the electric supplies didn't work.

"I'm kinda glad, I left with you" said James after he kissed Kerry softly on the lips.  
"I'm so happy, you forgiven me" smiled Kerry as she passionately kiss James on the lips.  
"Wanna have some fun,"  
"Why not?The more kids,the merrier"joked Kerry as she pushed James on to the bed and took her jeans.

_few hours later_

"That was bloody way better then last time!" said a sweaty James.  
"Learnt a few tricks when I was cheating on you," joked a also sweaty Kerry. James phone was ringing.  
"Hello,"  
"Hello James Adams, are you interested in a job," said the deep masculine voice. There was something about the voice that seemed familliar.  
"Who is this?" questioned James.  
"Don't you recognize me?That doesn't matter, I'm requesting you to work at Cherub, will you join?"  
"That depends, Can Kerry join?" Once Kerry heard her voice, she shot an eyebrow up.  
"Of course, she can join," the voice said soothingly.  
"Yeah I'll join,"  
"Great, now get out of the bed with Kerry and dressed,I'm coming in one hour."  
"How did you know?" laughed James.  
"James, I know how randy and jammy you are, plus I bugged the house." then it just came to James who he was as he ended the call.  
"Who was that?" asked Kerry,  
"Just an old friend," James smiled as he got out of the bed and put his boxers on.  
"Don't leave!"begged Kerry."Just a few more minutes."  
"Sorry but I got a job interview in an hour no matter how sexy you are,"James told Kerry as he put on black smart trousers and a purple striped shirt."You got an interview as well." Once Kerry heard this she jumped out of the bed and clipped her bra on.

An hour later

There was a knock on the door,  
"Coming" shouted Kerry. James raced to the door once he heard the door open.  
"Kyle! Haven't seen you in a long time!" squeaked Kerry as she hugged him.  
"Yeah I heard you and James wanted a job at campus?" grinned Kyle. Kerry nodded.  
"Come in! come in!" said Kerry eagerly,  
"Kyle! How's it been?" shouted James as he opened his arms, gesturing for a hug.  
"I'm fine, how many times have you cheated Kerry now?" joked Kyle.  
"No-"  
"I cheated on him" interrupted Kerry.  
"You must be joking?!" Kyle was roaring with laughter."Wait your serious?"  
"It was nothing, all she did was umm.." said James awkwardly.  
"I slept with another guy"said Kerry."But lucky for me James forgives me."  
Kyle now stopped laughing and spoke in a serious tone,  
"So are you pregnant with James's baby?" Kerry nodded."Well I didn't come to talk about your train wreck of a relationship."Kyle turned towards James.  
"James we want you to become a maths teacher or a mission controller and Kerry we need another martial arts teacher or a carer. I will give you 4 days to decide, Cherub is low on staff member so please accept our request." Kyle knew this sounded unprofessional and immediately regretted it.  
"Thanks for the offer,I'll definitely think about it."

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it. Tell me any mistakes I made in the chapter **


	3. Gabrielle

**I'm sorry, the story is getting a bit sloppy but I hope you enjoy some bits. Thank you all who voted I hope everyone enjoys my first fanfic.**

* * *

James eyes slowly opened as he sees it's 7:30 am and the curtains are shut and as he opened them, he was quite shocked, the sun wasn't out and it was quite dark. James was relieved when he saw this, it was sign of showing winter(even though it only snows march now) is now and the the sun comes out late nowadays. He remembered the old days at C.H.E.R.U.B where he was always so excited to get his presents, sometimes he tries hide it but when the doors open for the presents he feels like a 5 year old about to explode with sweets,fizzy drinks and hell lot of sugar. RING RING! James had changed his ringing tune from the Godfarther to the classic bell ring on his samsung galaxy soma. There was so many galaxys and all of them looked the same so James picked the biggest one he could. The phone was right next to Kerry's ear since them two share a bed, which is weird since James is a fidget and Kerry hogs the duvet, she shot up like she was shocked with 10,100 volts.

"Who the hell rings at 5 o clock?!" moaned Kerry as she was rubbing her eyes and getting all the sleep out.  
"it's 30 past 7, you look like a old cat lady and that is.." James look stunned once he saw the number on the slightly cracked screen."It's Bruce!"  
"Bruce Norris?" said Kerry curiously,  
"No Bruce Chan!" said James sarcastically,"who else did you think it is?"  
Kerry tutted."Just pick up the phone you twat,"  
"Bruceee! how's it going?" said James gleefully. "I haven't seen you in 4 years!"  
"Nothing much but you know that girl Bethany,Lauren's best friend?"Bruce started to sound guilty.  
"Yeah what about her?"  
"Well..umm..she kinda got pregnant and now I have a son," said Bruce sheepishly.  
"No way! Did you get excluded from Cherub?" James wasn't that shocked because knew that Bethany is a mad cow and she always does something stupid and crazy but this was a whole new level for her.  
"Bethany was 16 then so we didn't get excluded."  
"How did it happen? Didn't you use the pill or at least a Durex?"  
"Well Bethany decided she didn't want the pill anymore since she was 16 but I use a condom just in case she 'accidentally' forgets the pill but she decided to swap all my condoms with _very_ thin ones and you know what happens next.." Bruce was ashamed but also proud that he got a girl pregnant before James was roaring with laughter, Bruce the one who was always shy around girls got a girl pregnant before he could.  
"So what happened with Shakeel?" asked James trying to hide his laughter but failed terribly. Kerry tutted, even though it's been years she hated Shakeel's guts 'cause he always made jokes of girls whenever there is a girl in 10 meters, and whenever James would even smirk at any the jokes, she would slap him so hard and call him a 'male chauvinist pig'. James felt the opposite of Kerry, he missed Shakeel's jokes so bad even though they were horrible.  
"He got into this fancy pants university, and I never heard from him again."  
"Probably getting beaten up by girls cause of his sexist jok-" joked James.  
"Yeah I gotta go, these two kids,Ryan and Grace are fighting again," interrupted Bruce.  
*BEEP BEEP* James was disconnected.  
"So should we go _her_ house?" asked Kerry.  
"Yeah why not," said James  
"But first you need to take a shower, you stink of BO,"

_one hour later_

James pressed the door bell,  
"Who is it?" shouted a high pitched voice.  
"It's me!" Kerry replied. As soon as Kerry spoke the door swung open,  
"Kerry!" said Gabrielle, she was excited to see Kerry until she saw her belly."Lay off the chips yeah?"  
"I'm not fat!" shouted Kerry, then she smiled and rubbed her belly."I'm pregnant."  
"Wow James you work quick, never thought Kerry would give into unprotected sex so quickly," joked Gabrielle." But you not as fast as Bruce is. oh wait did you hear?"  
"Yeah Bruce told us the whole thing, it was hilarious," smirked James.  
"So how was California?" asked Gabrielle,  
"It was alright, not too bad but it is so hot, I was boiling," exaggerated Kerry.  
"Well atleast you had James with you, I went to an African university but it was so booooooooring,"exaggerated Gabrielle." I left after 2 years and got a job at..."  
"Cherub?" asked an intrigued James.  
"Naa too many bad memories there, I got a job at the Ice cream factory!"said Gabrielle." You know I get free samples and that, here try this."  
First James tasted it had a very sweet taste, he thought it was vanilla but then it gave a very bad after taste kinda like dark chocolate (instead of chocolate it's vanilla).It seemed like he didn't mind it at all but Kerry on the other hand was vomiting her insides out into a bucket, which was coincidentally placed next to her.  
"Thought you might not like it, it's a special flavor..." giggled a Gabrielle." James do you actually like it?"  
"I had worse," answered James, he looked at his watch."we gotta go!"  
"Do we?" asked Kerry. James nudged her and bulged his eyes out.  
"Yes we do, don't you remember the thing?" he said gritting he is teeth.  
"Ohhh yeah.. see you late Gabs," said Kerry casually.  
"Ok bye!" said Gabrielle clearly suspicious. Once James and Kerry were out of seeing distance, James instantly spewed his guts out.  
"JAMES! You got vomit on my new shoes!"shrieked Kerry.  
"Sorry Kerry, I'll buy you new ones but that ice cream flavor was reeeealllyyy bad," James was coughing now. Kerry smirked, it was rare seeing James actually disliking food, who knew it would one of James most favorite foods to make him vomit.

_15 minutes later_

James suggest to go toe a cafe to get rid of the taste, while Kerry was talking how good it was too be back, James noticed a familar person behind her, he had scruffy hair(which was blond) and he had looked like he was about to rob the place(he kept looking right to left as he was walking and sometimes just looking at James and Kerry. James looked at his badge, it said 'Keith Moore', no way! It was Junior but how did he find James? Who was his accomplice?

* * *

**Guys i will only continue if you give reviews to know if I'm making any errors or you don't it to carry on.**


	4. Junior

**Thanks for the support so far guys, I will keep on writing. Tell me if you think I should do another story(explain plot).**

* * *

"Kerry, we need to get out of here," said James through his gritted teeth."Don't look behind you but Junior is there, I think he knows we're her." Kerry pretended look inside her handbag and did a sneakily glanced to her right, James was right it was Junior! She cautiously pulled her handbag up and stood up, James kept on looking at Junior, which was kinda obvious. Once Junior saw James and Kerry he decided to coincidentally leave as well, as Kerry and James noticed him they sped up a bit and walked quite quick as if they are almost running. While they were walking James spotted Junior walk into a black Mercedes, it baffled James how Junior was able to afford a car like that. Now him and Kerry we're running to their car, it was nothing special just a Ford Mustang(Bought with James's money). As James turned the engine on, Kerry just about saw a person holding a gun on the left side of the mercedes through the window,

"James, quickly!He has a gun!," panicked Kerry, what she failed to remember was that Junior came in the right side of the car."JAMES! I don't want to die step on it!" After James sped through the roads even past some red lights(which luckily weren't on camera) and went through a bunch of sharp turns to get rid of Junior but much to his discomfort, Junior actually shortened the distance between them.  
_The car must be automatic _thought James._ Let's see if it can handle a U-turn__._ What James failed to notice is that he had not enough space, so when he tried to turn, the back of the car hit the pavement and almost flipping the car thus stopping the engine.  
"James! Do you really want to do suicide and take me and the baby with you? I'm just 21!I have not lived a long life!" As Kerry kept on bitching about, James twisted his key trying to start the engine. He did it for four or three times then it finally worked, Junior had already got out of the car(without a gun, which James thought was strange 'cause Kerry said he had one) and was leisurely walking to his car. James stomp on the pedal and quickly got to 5th gear at around 51 mph (just about over the speed limit). He saw Junior disappear from his side mirrors but he drove around for a few more minutes to make sure he was gone. James knew he had to tell Cherub straight away.

_Later at Cherub_

"Are you exactly sure you saw Junior Moore?" asked Zara, who was clearly scared for her life. "If it was, I might be fired for good and never come back."  
"Well his name tag did say Keith Moore and that man looked more like Junior then Keith," answered James."One thing I don't get is..."  
"Is what? spit it out James!" you could see terror is etched in every line of Zara's face.  
"Well Kerry said he had a gun, but when I failed that U-turn he came out of his car bare handed and why would he not bring the gun?,"  
"Kerry? Were you telling the truth?" asked Zara.  
"I did, I saw the gun on the right side of the car through the window!"  
"Right side?" This intrigued James.  
"Yeah the right side,"  
"Well I saw him come in his car on the left side and I saw the steering wheel on the left side,"  
"What kind of person was holding the gun? Did she/he have a different body from Junior's?"  
"Well...I don't in the situation I didn't look at the person,sorry"  
"Kerry! That piece of information is very useful, it helps us identify that Junior directly contacts with this person not one any piece of technology!" Zara was very content with this information." You guys cannot return to your resident now so we will prepare for some spare guests room, but for now can you be handy and help around campus."

James and Kerry nodded and left the room. James smiled as they were walking in the main building,  
"Why are you smiling?" asked Kerry.  
"Well you know if you become a mission controller like me, we can have some fun on some missions," Sometimes Kerry wished he acted his age but she decided to tease him."Well you know I could go on missions with other men, I do have a few pills left..."  
"Maybe I might see some fine chick on a mission and you know I always have a condom in my wallet," smiled James.  
"Well don't blame when I kick your ass when I find out,"  
"Please Kerry over the past few years, you gotten fat," James instantly regretted what he said, if he knew that Kerry hates most except insults abour her small chest is that if you even make the smallest joke about her health, you dug your own grave. Kerry slyly put her feet behind James and pushed him back,luckily for James he was prepared,he moved forward and pivoted 180 degrees and landed a kick, knocking Kerry to the ground. James got so close to Kerry his forehead was touching her's.  
"Wow, Kerry your slower then me you 'geriatric snail'," these were the words Kerry told him right after the first part of his brigands mission. He slowly kissed and pushed her up. "If you move like that, II don't know how you are going to become a karate instructor."  
"Well, let's help those red shirts," said Kerry ignoring James.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I will write way more suspense, it's just this is hard to write these things.**


End file.
